Álter ego
by starsinthesky0
Summary: "Un álter ego es un segundo yo, que se cree es distinto de la personalidad normal u original de una persona."


Álter Ego

_"Un álter ego es un segundo yo, que se cree es distinto de la personalidad normal u original de una persona."_

Harumi Hinomoto una joven de 25 años licenciada en Psicología recibió una llamada de Lory Takarada un importante hombre del mundo del espectáculo y viejo amigo de su padre, el cual le pidió atender a la principal figura de su empresa LME. Quien pensaría que después de aceptar aquella propuesta terminaría siendo literalmente obligada a firmar múltiples acuerdos de confidencialidad y otros documentos privados los cuales también tendría que leer para poder atender a su nuevo paciente, y para ser honesta estaba bastante impactada.

_Nombre: Kuon Hizuri_

_Genero: Masculino_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Febrero_

_Nacionalidad: Americana_

_Edad: 21 años_

Junto a estos datos entre otros se encontraba la fotografía de un joven de aproximadamente 15 años con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, el cual era "Tsuruga Ren" en lo que se podría decir su verdadera apariencia, después de terminar de leer todos los papeles hizo un pequeño resumen de la situación.

_Tsuruga Ren es el alias de Kuon Hizuri, hijo de Kuu Hizuri y Juliena Hizuri, el cual utiliza en japón como actor junto con otra apariencia._

Eso, solo eso, a pesar de tener varios datos no podía hacer un resumen completo, al menos no hasta saber el _porque_ de todo.

_**1 Día **_**_después_**

Estaba ansiosa, frente a ella tenia al famoso "Tsuruga Ren", pero el motivo de su emoción no era porque fuera el hombre mas deseado de Japón, si no por el hecho de que al fin obtendría respuestas.

-Buenos días Tsuruga-san, mi nombre es Harumi Hinomoto y como ya debe saber seré su Psicóloga a partir de hoy.

-Buenos días Hinomoto-san

Lo cierto esque fue bastante complicado lograr que el joven actor entrara en confianza, pero luego de explicarle que todo se mantendría de manera confidencial comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, luego de una intensa conversación de dos horas había quedado sorprendida a mas no poder, no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído de quien se suponía era el actor número uno de Japón "Tsuruga Ren", aunque siendo especifica lo que más la sorprendía no era el turbio pasado del actor sino el hecho de que Tsuruga-san tuviera un álter ego lo cual no era tan extraño, todos tenemos una parte de nosotros que odiamos pero que aun así nos complementa y no podemos vivir sin ella, el problema era que el caso del actor era a un nivel patológico, literalmente eran dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, un **trastorno de identidad disociativo **o **trastorno de personalidad múltiple** o al menos esa fue su conclusión ya que el tiempo no fue suficiente para conocer la situación por completo.

_**DIAGNOSTICO**_

_Temperamental, trastorno TID, incapacidad del sujeto de expresar sus propias emociones, imagen negativa de sí mismo, inestable, incapacidad para avanzar..._

Todo eso había notado en aquella primera sesión, tendría que esperar hasta la próxima semana para continuar y por alguna razón se sentía perdida en cuanto a su paciente como si algo esencial hubiera sido omitido, decidió centrarse en el trastorno de identidad disociativo (TID) ya que era necesario un tratamiento y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba en cuanto a Tsuruga Ren, sobre ese asunto debió haber sido tratado hace tiempo realmente era un caso complicado.

_**Tratamiento y pronóstico**_

_Al tratarse de piezas mal ubicadas lo que se busca en los tratamientos es ir acomodando y reconociendo poco a poco cada una de ellas para que así la finalidad sea __**formar una imagen completa**__. El tratamiento consta de 3 fases de acuerdo con datos de la Journal of Trauma and Dissociation:_

_Fase 1: Establecer seguridad, estabilidad y una reducción de síntomas_

_Fase 2: Confrontación, superación e integración de recuerdos traumáticos_

_Fase 3: Integración y rehabilitación de la persona_

_El tratamiento es a menudo arduo y emocionalmente doloroso. La persona puede experimentar muchas crisis emocionales debido a acciones de las personalidades y por la desesperación que pueden acarrear los recuerdos traumáticos durante la terapia. Generalmente, son necesarias una o dos sesiones de psicoterapia a la semana durante al meno años. La integración de las personalidades es lo ideal pero no siempre se consigue. _

No pudo evitar suspirar, ese tipo de cosas duran años y no es posible garantizar que responda adecuadamente al tratamiento, la próxima semana haría un diagnostico completo y tomaría una decisión.

_**1 semana **_**_después_**

Otra vez se encontraba sorprendida, no podía dejar de repetirse que aquello era _imposible_, desde que Tsuruga Ren había llegado la conversación continuo justo donde habían quedado la semana pasada hasta llegar a un factor clave, el _**amor**_, el tema simplemente surgió por un desliz del actor y ella no pudo dejarlo pasar...

_Flashback_

_-Entonces Tsuruga-san, podría decirse que usted tiene una herida emocional y por ello es incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo ¿No es así?_

_-Bueno...Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero algunos tipos de dolores no desaparecen nunca, yo creo que me hubiera hundido en la oscuridad...Jamas hubiera podido perdonar y aceptar la existencia de Kuon...Ella me salvo..._

_Fin del flashback_

Fue exactamente en ese instante, la expresión en su rostro, su voz, si definitivamente un hombre **enamorado**...pero lo mas importante fueron sus palabras, el mismo dijo que se había perdonado y eso era lo mas llamativo...Prefirió seguir la conversación y luego de casi tener que arrancarle la verdad de la boca fue como oír una historia de amor la cual podrías encontrar en una novela o película, casi irreal, _haberse conocido de niños con su verdadera apariencia_**(aunque el le mintió, bueno cosas de niños), **_reencontrarse con ella utilizando su álter ego _**(después de todo, "Tsuruga Ren" era el álter ego de Kuon Hizuri y Kuon Hizuri era el álter ego de "Tsuruga Ren", dos mitades de un todo)**,_ y volverse a ver con su verdadera apariencia_ **(utilizando mentiras, ¿Como esa chica podía creerle a este sujeto? posiblemente ella también debía ser atendida)**, Después de una larga conversación que aclaro todas sus dudas y de haberse despedido de Tsuruga-san, decidió hacer una lista para resumir la situación en forma cronológica.

_**1-**Sufrió__ durante su infancia debido a la soledad provocada por la ausencia de sus padres a temprana edad, complejo de inferioridad tras ser opacado por la sombra de su padre (Kuu Hizuri), discriminación debido a su origen (Americano, japones, ruso), etc._

_**2-**Conocerla a __**ella.**_

_**3-**Se fugo de casa a la edad de 15 años iniciando de esa forma una adolescencia llena de conflictos, violencia, agresión,vicios,etc._

_**4-**Sentimiento de culpa tras la muerte de su amigo Rick provocando una incapacidad para perdonarse y el inicio de_ _el trastorno de identidad disociativo o trastorno de personalidad múltiple._

_**5-**Llegada a Japón e inicio de su carrera como actor bajo el alias de "Tsuruga Ren". _

_**6-**Reencuentro con __**ella. **_

_**7-**Recaída, revivir sus recuerdos traumaticos, inicio de una guerra interna._

_**8-**Ser salvado por __**ella.**_

_**9-**Confrontación, perdón, volver a ser uno. _

¿Realmente era eso posible? , sencillamente era difícil de creer, el trastorno de identidad disociativo o trastorno de personalidad múltiple tenia que ser tratado durante años y solo aveces un paciente con mal pronóstico mejoraba lo suficiente con la terapia para sobrellevar el trastorno y comenzar a dar pasos rápidos hacia un mejor porvenir, no era algo que pudiera solo curarse y menos de esta forma, era tan extraño que hasta podría reír, bueno **algunos dicen que la única forma de curar una herida emocional es con una medicina problemática que sólo podemos obtener de los demás, esa medicina es el amor.**

_**DIAGNOSTICO**_

_Temperamental,__ incapacidad del sujeto de expresar sus propias emociones,__celoso, posesivo, impulsivo, controlador, obsesivo compulsivo respecto al trabajo, temerario, violento._

El odio y soledad de su corazón fue disuelto por ella, esa chica tan brillante y cálida...Posiblemente lo único que esos dos (Tsuruga Ren y Kuon Hizuri) tenían en común era ella, su amor por ella y fue ese mismo sentimiento el que los volvió uno.


End file.
